


Never Give Up Hope

by Kristen_APA



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Canon Era, F/M, Romance, filling in the blanks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 02:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16483958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kristen_APA/pseuds/Kristen_APA
Summary: [Set in-between S2E4 and S2E5.] Anna and Bates get the rare occasion to go to the pictures together.





	Never Give Up Hope

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Here I am again with some more of my older fics. This was first posted in 2014 on Tumblr and Fanfiction net. Here are the original notes from posting it on FF net:
> 
> _“So this popped into my head one day while I was thinking about the S2 script book. Anna mentions a movie to Mary, and looking up when it was released, I assumed that Anna and Bates must have gone on a date or something to see it. Or so I hope ;) I mean, according to the Wikipedia page, Anna should know why the film is called what it's called, but apparently she doesn't lol. The cut dialogue this is based on is on page p. 317.”_
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own _Downton Abbey._
> 
> Originally I made a comment on how the spoilers for S5 weren't giving me much hope and in my disclaimer said if I did own DA. “S4 would be _vastly_ different.” Well four years later, sadly now I'm not hopeful for this movie, and if I owned DA, there would be no movie. But alas.

“ _So Mary Pickford has this operation and then she can walk again. After three years. It was so beautiful.”  
“Why is it called _ Stella Maris _?”_  
_“I don't know. But the point is that you should never give up hope. That's what Conway Tearle said. At least, that's what the card said.”_  
 _“Yes, but it's just a film isn't it?”_

* * *

 

Hope had returned to Downton Abbey. Mr. Matthew and William unfortunately had to be called back to the front, but Mr. Bates was here to stay, and soon to be hers. Or as he often reminded her. The decree nisi still needed to be signed, but the lawyer seemed very hopeful. Which in turn made Mr. Bates hopeful. And he was not one for optimism.

Anna herself was very patient. He was a gentleman in his morals if not his social class. Other girls might have been told by married beaus that they would divorce their wives, lead on by lesser men.

But John Bates was not a lesser man. His nobility and morals is what drew Anna to him in the first place. And he was determined to do the right thing, and do things properly. She was willing to do anything to be with him, running away to another country, living in sin and pretending to be husband and wife. But deep down, she knew that he was right. It was best to wait until they could be married in the eyes of the law and not just their hearts, when she’d have proper claim over him. And she was willing to wait to have that.

Vera did not know that John was back in Downton, still thinking that he was off somewhere else. His lawyer in London was his go-between even when he was in Kirbymoorside. He had dared to be that physically close to Anna, but only returned to the Abbey, good and proper, when his lordship offered him his job back. It was too good to pass up, allowing him to be back in the familiar looming castle that, mostly importantly, housed the love of his life. Returning to the security of stone walls also allowed him to return to the arms of Anna, whose shining optimism made him feel like he could overcome the odds just this once.

As for now, they were making the most of things. Once the decree nisi was obtained, it would then be another six months before the decree absolute, which would formerly end his marriage to Vera. Despite his separation from his legal wife, John did not feel like he could officially step out with Anna, leading to an unconventional courtship. Even now that they were engaged, they did not go on many outings, and most of their “stepping out” just stepping out to the courtyard to snag a few minutes of alone time when they could. Being servants also played a part in this, not being able to really go anywhere just the two of them due to their busy schedules.

Courting was not something servants were suppose to be engaging in anyway. But Mr. Carson and Mrs. Hughes allowed it, as they knew that Mr. Bates and Anna would always show propriety. Mr. Carson might argue that they’d set a bad example for the younger staff, but Mrs. Hughes might counter that it was actually opposite and their behavior was the model for anyone in service who did happen to fall in love with a colleague.

On this particular evening, Anna had managed to finish up her mending early and was reading a issue of _Photoplay_ at the servants’ table. The maids had a subscription to the magazine, and it had been Ethel’s favorite, reading and dreaming about the famous stars. Anna liked to thumb through to see what pictures were coming out soon, not that she got to see all that interested her.

“There’s another Mary Pickford picture out, _Stella Maris_. That’s an odd name.”

John, who was seated beside her, looked up from the newspaper he was reading. “Like the constellation?”

Anna scanned a few paragraphs of the story. “It’s based on the William John Locke novel, it says.”

“Hmm, I haven’t read that one.”

“Well, what good are you?” she teased.

He half-smiled in reply, and then sighed, turning the page of the paper. The _Yorkshire Observer_ was not a cheery read, not with the war going on. He searched for the section with the entertainment blurbs. “Well, you are in luck. It seems that they are showing it in Ripon. When is your next half day?”

Anna lit up at the prospect of going to the show, but more about going to the show with her fiancé, a rare treat indeed. “Friday.”

He allowed himself to fully smile now. “What do you know, so is mine.” Mrs. Hughes and Mr. Carson were in her sitting room sharing their nightly glass of sherry, and John’s heart was full imagining the scene of their two supervisors plotting out the two sweethearts’ schedules to match. “Let’s make a date of it.”

The head housemaid beamed, smiling so brightly. “Yes, let’s.”

* * *

 

“Any plans for your half-day tomorrow?”

Lady Mary wasn’t always interested in the going-ons in Anna’s personal life, and not typically what she did in her spare time, but the maid figured that her charge was becoming invested in her doings in order to avoid her own feelings on love and marriage.

“Mr. Bates and I are going to the pictures. There’s a showing of recent Mary Pickford film we are going to catch after we dine.” She tied off the plait with a bow.

The brunette raised her eyebrows in her usual fashion, her eyes darting to meet Anna’s the mirror. But she was smiling. “That’s nice, I do hope you have fun.”

Anna returned the grin. “Thank you, m’lady.” She went to collect Lady Mary’s discarded dress to take to the laundry.

“Honestly, I do wish you two the best,” the earl’s eldest replied, rubbing lotion into her hands. “Love is important to hold onto.”

“It truly does mean a lot to hear you say that, m’lady.” The maid had understood the underlying meaning. Her ladyship realized how she had let Mr. Matthew slip from her fingers. Anna knew that even though there was some envy, Lady Mary did have the best of intentions and was rooting for them, which made her heart soar.

* * *

 

“I hear from Lady Mary that you are taking Anna out tonight?”

The valet fussed with his lordship’s cuff link. “That is correct, m’lord.”

The earl nodded. “Good, good. She deserves a treat. Been working to the bone with all these added duties and whatnot.”

Bates nodded in agreement, helping Robert shrug into his uniform jacket.

“So you think that the divorce from the current Mrs. Bates will be imminent?”

“We’ll have to wait six months for the marriage to be officially ended, but yes.”

It was his lordship’s turn to nod. “Very good. Divorce… is not always the greatest option, but in your case I believe it to be. You and Anna are a good match.”

“Thank you for your support, m’lord.” He gave a small smile as he dusted off his employer’s shoulders.

* * *

 

Their dinner out wasn’t too grand, just at the Grantham Arm before they took the bus over to Ripon. Once seated, John lamented his choice, and apologized. “I wish I could have sprung for something a little better.”

Anna however was a little bemused. “It’s quite fine, really. I don’t require anything too fancy. I don’t have much finery.” She was dressed in a gray outfit with a blue and white blouse, he in his brown suit and nicest tie.

“No, but you deserve better. Like the Netherby or something perhaps.”

She raised her eyebrows but smiled. “You need the money for the divorce, don’t worry about it. Honestly, it is just a joy being out with you.” She reached for his hand, much like at the pub in Kirbymoorside. Here, there some more of a chance of someone they knew seeing, but she did not care.

And neither did he, squeezing her hand back. “Indeed.”

Their topic of conversation was not unlike that of back at the servants’ table, but it was nice to freely talk about everything without the eavesdropping and glares from Thomas and Miss O’Brien.

It also was a nice change to have a bit of different cooking, as much as they liked Mrs. Patmore’s. Food rationing had begun a few months prior due to the war, sugar being one of the limited goods. However the Grantham Arms still had some treats for pudding, in particular they had a chocolate tart.

“I really shouldn’t,” Anna said, waving her hands.

“Are you sure? I’m paying.”

She chewed her lip and a bit and then smile. “All right. But we split the bill!”

* * *

 

The theater was not too crowded, and they were able to find a decent spot for viewing. But Anna found her eyes wandering away from the screen to look at the man beside her. Her fiancé. She was missing so many cards, explaining the story of the film, but that did not bother her. He looked so pensive, watching. At peace. Something that she felt he really needed.

She removed her gloves and laced her fingers with his, wanting to feel the contact without leather in-between. He looked down at their joined hands, and then glanced at her, grinning. He turned back to watch the film, but she gazed at him, the light from the moving pictures playing upon his features. He was so handsome. She thought of leaning over and kissing him. People did sneak this in theaters, or so she heard. But he looked concentrated now on the story.

She did not realize how much time had passed when she finally turned back to the screen.

* * *

 

After the bus ride back to Downton, they made their way back to the abbey slowly, arms linked, and knowing that when they returned that they’d have to let go of one another.

“Did you enjoy the film?” he asked.

“I’d say that it’s given me a lot to think about.” Even though Anna missed segments of the story, a plot of a man married to the terrible woman and him falling in love with someone else certainly hit close to home. “But I did enjoy out time together, Mr. Bates.” That she could not deny.

“You know, you can call me ‘John’ when we are alone,” he said softly, although with a twinkle in his eye.

“Not until we are married,” she replied, “and you’ll still be ‘Mr. Bates’ at work. It will be too improper otherwise.” She smiled gleefully as she teased him.

“Does that mean I’ll call you ‘Mrs. Bates’ then?”

“That seems a little too formal for a housemaid, don’t you think? But…” she lowered her voice, her tone becoming more seductive “you can call me that whenever we’re in private.”

He grinned and chuckled at this. “Will do then,” he dropped his tone to match hers, “soon-to-be-Mrs. Bates.”

She giggled as they continued down the path.

Commenting again on the film, “Well, the John in the picture did face some problems we are unfortunately well acquainted with…”

“Yes, although I don’t think that I have a look-alike who’d shoot Vera.”

He half-smiled at this. “The divorce will come through so no ‘Anna in a double role’ will be needed.”

They were quiet for a bit, before Anna spoke up again. She could hear the wheels turning in his head, probably contemplating the same thing as her, the other aspect of the story that reminded them of their situation. “If you could, would you have an operation…?”

John filled in. “To fix my leg, you mean?” Sighing, he added, “I’m not sure that it would do any good at this point, it’s beyond repair. It would be nice though, to walk properly.” _And to not be looked down_ _on_ , he thought bitterly. Anna accepted him, wounds and all. But not everyone did. He hoped to God that with the soldiers turning home now that their families, friends, and townsfolk showed more compassion than he had received.

She squeezed his arm. She did not reply but he felt her love and support; that it did not matter to her. It was just a part of who he was. Even in the dark he felt as if a light was shining from her. Her ability to see the good, even in the shadows.

They reached the courtyard, both giving pause.

“We better go up, it’s late,” Anna said, breathlessly and not really believing what she was saying. They fully stopped and turned to each other. “Thank you for the lovely time, it was wonderful.”

He smiled. “Yes, it was marvelous. Thank _you_.”

Her eyes flitted from his eyes to his lips, and she stood on her toes to press hers against his. But the kiss was quick. Thomas—no, Sergeant Barrow—had emerged to have a quick smoke before bed.

Anna bid him good-night silently, but with a smile full of love, saying those three words for her as she couldn’t in this instance. One day, they would not have to kiss out here in the barely lit courtyard. They would have their own home, where she wouldn’t have to say good-bye to him every night. It might not be a soon as they wish, but it would happen. She was sure of it now.

John opened the door to the servants’ hall for her, returning her expression. He watched her retreating back go down the hall and up the stairs. How different things had been only a few years ago. Just wanting to chug on in life. He had never expected to find love when he took up his lordship’s offer to come work for him. And he thought he just have to push it way, not deserving her affections. He still worried about dragging her into his troubles – he already had and was sure he would some more – but she gave him something he had not had in some time – the ability to hope.

 

**Author's Note:**

>  **A/N:** Here are my original ending notes: _“For the record, I have not seen this movie, I just used Wiki, so if I have anything wrong about it plot wise, that's why lol. Fellowes definitely picked this film for more than one reason though. It was a little odd to write from S2 nowadays, and this didn't quite turn out the way I had planned, but hopefully it was okay. Thanks for reading!”_


End file.
